Missy (DUS)
Missy is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers characters, she acts like an ally and a counselor to the rangers during the first season of the show, she also was an Eltar survivor, who followed in secret Zordon, in order to discover the mistery of her's mom disappearance, also she was part of the Anonites Community in Eltar, an older tribe with the power of the energy and souls and whom were witch-like. Missy, first appeared on The Day of Dumpster, was 16 years old, prior passing the wormhole, which connected Vica Galaxy and Solar System, after passing it she changed her into an 26 years old woman appearence, despite the physical change she still had her child mind. She aided Zordon in his battle against Rita and later with the assemble of the Mighty Rangers Team. Missy is portrayed by the actress Audri Dubois. Biography Live on Eltar Missy was born in Eltar inside of the tribe of Annonites, an ancient race with the abilities of energy genesis, telekinesis and soul-energy manipulation, this ancient race has been living in Eltar since the very first years of the planet, and although this tribe hasn't being officialised as eltarians, they are part of the planet. Missy also is the granddaughter of the great shaman (The leader of the Annonites), therefore, the princess of the tribe. But being a "princess" only leads Missy to want to leave the planet and her duties, in order to explore the others planets on Vica Galaxy and being an normal Annonite girl of 16 years old, a girl who doesn't have to worry about leading her tribe or learning about the magnificent power of an Annonite. Until it takes time to learn about the story of her mom, an ex great shaman, who disappeared in mysterious circunstances, during a journey to free a captive planet, with the Eltar's defenders. That is one of the main reasons of why she was in the Eltar's defenders quarters, during the escape of Rita, being there to know more about her mother's death, was a lucky moment for her, since the destruction of Eltar was ocurring, Zordon arrived to the quarter to takes the Power Coins and when he saw Missy, he couldn't help but saving her from death and take her with him, in that moment their destinies united and both know that they aren't gonna split in any near future, so Missy followed Zordon until he finds Rita and she would know what happen with her mom. She was the only survivor of the Almatraz ship, in the Moon battle against Rita, with Alpha 4. The Day of the Dumpster and Awakening Personality Missy is a very gently, honest, benevolent, fond, free minded and happy woman, although she is somekind inmature cause of her mind, that is only 16 years old. She also can be a little grump and weird, but this is only cause she has been sleep for 10000 years and she doesn't know how to talk, live or be with humans, nor even act like one, it's like learning all over again for her. But luckily she has the rangers to teach her, and specially Kim, since they met, they became instantánous friends. Also she can very determinent when something gets in her mind, this can be seen, in her non stoping search for her mother, who disappeared in one of the captives planets of Rita, while she was helping the Eltar's Defenders to liberate the habitants, and when she find out of that, she moved to the central city of Eltar, while she was there Rita's scapes ocurred. Trivia *Missy is an Original Deluxe Universe Characters, that doesn't have a main universe counterpart. *She was based originally on Misty Day of American Horror Story: Coven, but during the procces of creating the character, many things were changed. *She is the first alien ally that the Rangers Teams have, no counting the mentor Zordon and Alpha, since these two have direct succesors in next seasons. *Missy was the one who truly selected the team, since she haves the ability to connect with the ranger's souls, she knew that they were worthy of the Powers, and when she told Zordon, he was able to recognizes them too as the Mighty Rangers *Missy is sometimes considered a hippie girl by the town, since many of her characteristics are part of this movement. Category:Power Rangers Deluxe Universe Series Category:Female Category:Ally Category:Aliens Category:Ranger-like